20 questions
by Under The Moonlight 55
Summary: Les maraudeurs jouent au jeu des "20 questions" pour trouver qui Remus aime.
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello hello ! Bienvenue à tous pour ma première traduction, qui est également ma première publication sur ce site ! Je commence avec une histoire de "A Srius Crush On Moony" , une superbe auteur anglophone !_

 _Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Ca sera court. Probablement deux chapitres._

 _Warning : Slash_

 _Mot de la traductrice (moi ^^):_  
 _Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni le livre Harry Potter, ni l'histoire, qui est de "A Sirius Crush On Moony" (qu'est ce que j'aime son nom :) )_

 _J'espère_ _que ça va vous plaire et que ma traduction ne sera pas trop mauvaise ! J'ai hésité à laisser les noms anglais des Maraudeurs, mais j'a finit par les mettre en français, même si ça fait moins cool :(_  
 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Tu l'as dit Lunard !" Dit James, souriant " Tu t'ennui ! Jouons à un jeu ! Quel jeu, tu me demandes ? Laisse-moi réfléchir... 20 questions !"

Remus soupira "Bien" Gémit-il. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de discuter avec James, et de faire valoir ses arguments.

"Alors ? Qui veut répondre aux questions ?" Demanda Sirius, se frottant les mains.

"Je dis Lunard." Dit Peter, souriant, prenant une gorgée de Wishky Pure-Feu.

"Oh non ! S'il vous plaît pas moi !" Supplia Remus.

" _S'il te plaît_ " Gémit Sirius, avec un air de chiot auquel Remus ne pouvait pas résister.

"Ok très bien" Souffla Rémus, roulant des yeux.

"Oh mais... si tu ments, nous le saurons et tu sera automatiquement ensorceler" Ajouta James,en souriant.

"Comment ?" Demanda Rémus

"Et bien.. j'ai fait mon propre jeu des 20 questions. Si tu mens, de la fumée sortira de tes oreilles. Et laisse moi te dire que tu ne le veut pas. C'est vraiment désagréable." Frissonna James. " J'ai fait en sorte que si tu mens, le sort dure jusqu'à ce que tu dise la vérité. Compris ?"

Rémus déglutit. Il n'était pas sur que ça lui plairait.

"Bon on commence !"Dit Sirius "On va essayer de deviner qui tu aimes !"

"Quoi ? M-Mais si je n'aime personne ?" Demanda Rémus, effrayé.

"Nous savons que si." Déclare James, avec un clin d'oeil. "Tu es toujours entrain de rêver d'elle !"

"Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée..." Dit Rémus, nauséeux.

"Oh, allez Lunard !" Lança Sirius (avec ses yeux de chien battu à nouveau)

"Bien..."

"Bon !" Couine Peter. " Je peux poser la première question ?"

"Ok." Réplique James.

"Bon" Déclare Peter, lentement. "A t'elle les cheveux blonds ?"

"Non."

"A t'elle les yeux bleus ?" Demanda Sirius.

"Non."

"A t'elle de gros seins ?" Demanda James, recevant des regards amusé de Sirius et Peter.

"Non."

"Ah, Lunard ! Même pas de gros seins ? Je dois tout t'apprendre !" Lança James. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

"Est-elle à Poufsouffle ?"

"Non."

"Serdaigle ?"

"Non."

"Griffondor ?"

"...non"

" _Serpentard !?"_

"Non !"

"Professeur ?"

"Non."

"Moldue ?"

"Non. Vous n'avez pas déjà poser 20 questions ?"

"Seulement 8 jusqu'à présent, Lunard" Dit Sirius, amusé.

"Oh,génial." Soupira Remus.

"Ok ,alors elle n'est pas dans l'une des maisons, elle n'est pas enseignante ou moldue. Hmm.. Oh ! Est ce que c'est une célébrité ?"

"Non" Souffla Remus.

"Est-elle réelle ?" Demanda James

"Oui... heu... je veux dire..non, reformule la question."

"Est-elle vivante ?"

"Reformule la."

"Est-elle _morte_?"

"Juste reformule la !"

"Ça ne compte que pour une question" Dit Sirius.

"Bien.."

"Oh je sais ! Est ce que -elle est le mauvais mot ?"

" ..ouais..." Dit Remus en rougissant.

"Est ce que c'est encore réel ?"

"Reformule la question !"

" Ok, je vais essayer ça. Est-il encore réel ?" Demanda James.

Remus déglutit et pris une profonde inspiration. "Ouais."

"Par merlin, Lunard tu es gay ?" Demanda Sirius, incrédule. Remus hocha la tête, en gardant les yeux baissés.

"Alors,euh... Est-il à Poufsouffle ?"

"Non."

"Je crois que je sais qui c'est !" S'exclame Peter. Remus le regarda nerveusement.

"Qui pense tu que c'est ?"

"Snivellus" (1)Déclara Peter, avec un air fier. James et Sirius étaient abasourdis.

"Tu es sérieux ?" Demanda Remus, en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Non, ça c'est moi !(2)" Dit Sirius, joyeusement.

"La ferme. Pourquoi pense tu que j'aimerais quelqu'un comme _lui_?" demanda Remus,frissonnant.

"Désolé.." Dit Peter.

"Ok, donc il est à Serdaigle ?"

"Non."

"Donc, il est à Griffondor ?"

"Oui."

"Est-il _hot_ ?"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Remus, regardant James dans les yeux.

"Est-il hot ?"

"Et bien.. je pense que oui. Mais vous les gars vous ne trouveriez pas." Dit Rémus. "Est ce que ça compte comme une question ?"

"Non." Dit Sirius."A t'il les cheveux blonds ?"

"Non.

"Je suis sauvé !" Cria Peter.

"Comme si je pouvais t'aimer... Et de tout façon, tes cheveux ne sont même pas vraiment blonds." Dit Remus.

"A t'il les cheveux bruns ?"

"Ouais", a déclarer Remus, ce qui empêche le contact visuel avec un de ses amis.

"Ooh... est-il dans notre année ?"

"Oui."

"A-t'il les yeux bruns ?"

"Non."

"Yeux bleus ?"

"Non."

"Yeux _verts_ ?"

"NON !"

"Tu lui parle souvent ?"

"Oui. Voilà ! 20 questions. Dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas deviné." Dit Remus, soulagé que ce soit finit.

"Aww mais Lunard ! On a presque deviné !" A déclarer James. Sirius acquiesça.

"S'il te plaît dit nous Lunard !" Demanda Sirius (encore une fois avec son air de chiot)

"...bon d'accord." Dit Remus, sachant que ce visage le faisait toujours craqué. "Mais vous devez deviner."

" Franc ?"

"Non."

"Kévin ?"

"Non."

"Lewis ?"

"Non! Eurgh !"

"Désolé, euh... Chris ! Je parie que c'est lui ! Il est hot tu sais ?" Dit Sirius.

"Si tu le dis, et non ce n'est pas lui." Répondit Remus.

"George ?"

"Non."

"Queudever ?"

"Désolé Pete', mais non." Dit Remus. Peter sourit.

"Oh, ça ne fait rien."

"Je sais qui c'est !" Cria Sirius.

"Qui !? Qui !?" Demanda James

"Toi ! Toi !" Répondit Sirius.

"Non, non! Ce n'est pas James."

"Oh je pensais que j'avais trouver !" Dit Sirius, déçu.

"Merci Merlin !" Déclara James "Oh je sais !"

"Qui ?" Demanda Remus.

"C'est Sirius." Dit James, souriant.

Le cœur de Remus s'arrêta. _Merde, il avait deviné_. Que devait-il dire ? Il avait envie de vomir.

"Je dois aller à la bibliothèque" Dit Remus, la voix tremblante. "Je pense que j'ai oublié quelque chose."

"Tu dois me dire si j'ai raison." Déclara James, soupçonneux.

"Oh,non. Euh... Désolé." Dit Remus, se précipitant vers la porte.

"Lunard..?" Demanda James

Remus soupira et ferma les yeux. " Oui, James. Tu as deviné. Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard." Dit il. Il se précipita hors de la pièce et courut. Comment pouvait-il faire face à eux maintenant ? Surtout à Sirius, sans être gêné ?

* * *

(1)surnom peu affectueux pour Severus Rogue, ennemi des maraudeurs.)  
 _(2)_ "Sirius" et "sérieux" se prononce de la même façon en anglais, d'ou le jeu de mot.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez donner votre avis en laissant une petite review, ça ne coute rien mais ça vaut de l'or pour les auteurs !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite :) C'est partit !

* * *

Remus atteint la bibliothèque, et constata qu'elle était fermée. Il était tard, donc évidemment elle devait être fermée. Il avait juste besoin d'une excuse pour quitter le dortoir. Il pouvait entendre des pas à proximité. Le rythme cardiaque de Remus s'accéléra. Et si c'était Sirius ? Il se prépara... Ce n'était que Rogue (1).

"-Qu'est ce que tu fait hors de ton dortoir si tard, Lupin ?" se moqua Rogue.

"Oh tu sais, je me promène" Répondit Rémus. Rogue ricana.

"Je vais appeler Rusard" Le menaça t'il

"Non ! Attends, pourquoi toi tu es hors de ton dortoir ?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas !" Cracha Rogue "Rusard ! Il y a un élève hors de son lit ! Devant la bibliothèque ! Vite!" Tout en criant, il avait courut en direction des cachots, vers sa salle commune. Remus pouvait entendre courir dans le couloir à sa gauche. Il devait renter maintenant. Il se précipita dans les escaliers jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Il ne voulait désespérément pas y aller, mais il le devait.

"Mot de passe ?" Demanda la grosse dame.

"Blast-ended skrewts" dit rapidement Remus. Tandis que le portrait s'ouvrait, il pouvait voir la lumière tamisé de la salle commune devant lui. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, et le tableau se referma derrière lui. La salle commune était presque vide. Il n'y avait que deux personnes ; Peter et James. Remus déglutit, tandis qu'ils se levaient.

"Hey Lunard. C'était bien à la bibliothèque ?" Demanda Peter. Remus hocha rapidement la tête.

"Tu es sûr qu'elle n'était pas fermée ?" Demanda James.

"Oh. Si, elle l'était." Dit Rémus

"Alors pourquoi y es-tu aller ?" Questionna Peter.

"Je ne sais pas."

"As-tu essayer de fuir Sirius ?" Rit James. Remus se sentit rougir.

"Hum... Peut être." Répondit-il

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Peter en riant.

"Et bien,je ne sais pas ! C'était un peu embarrassant ! " Cria Remus. "Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire maintenant."

"Aww, il ne va pas te tuer Lunard" A déclaré James.

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Et bien,tu sais c'est un grand sentimental, vraiment."

"Peut être.." Dit Remus, pas convaincu.

"Tu ne peux pas l'aider si tu l'aime." A déclarer Peter. "Tu ne peux pas juste essayer de ne pas l'aimer ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, je.. euh..je l'aime." Dit Remus en regardant ses chaussures, qui étaient soudainement devenues très intéressantes.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda James "Je ne pense pas que tu l'aimes..."

"Eh bien, je l'aime, ok ?"

"Ok. Mais depuis combien de temps ?"

"Hum.. et bien j'ai commencé à l'aimer il y a environ 3 ans. Et l'année dernière, je m'en suis rendu compte."

"Aww" Grinça Peter.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?" Demanda James, en se désignant lui-même, et Peter.

"Je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez, désolé" Dit doucement Remus.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" Dit James en souriant. " Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu devrais aller à l'étage pour parler à Padfoot maintenant."

"Quoi ? Non !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que, comme je l'ai dit.. je ne sais pas quoi lui dire !"

"Laisse le juste parler." a déclaré Peter. " Vous devriez être en mesure de vous parlez, vous êtes meilleurs amis..."

"Mm je suppose" Grogna Remus, en montant les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir. Il atteint la porte, et l'ouvrit timidement, lentement. Il pouvait voir Sirius jouer avec son scrutoscope, qu'il avait eu pour noel. Remus se dirigea droit dans son lit, sans croiser le regard de son ami.

"Salut." Dit Sirius.

"Oh, salut." Répondit Remus, assis sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Yep" Mentit Remus. Il n'allait certainement pas bien. Il était totalement nerveux, et complètement embarrassé.

"Alors... J'ai juste pensé ce que je vais te dire." Dit Sirius "Tu as de très bons goûts " Il sourit. Remus rit.

"Oh et bien oui, je sais" Dit Remus en souriant.

"Alors, tu penses que je suis _hot_ ?"

"Oui" Dit Remus, embarrassé.

"Aww Lunard merci " Dit Sirius. Remus pouvait entendre Sirius s'approcher de son lit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à nouveau. "Es-tu gêné ?"

"Euh, oui !" Dit Remus,il sentait ses joues chauffer. Puis il sentit quelque chose d'inattendu. Deux bras chauds entourés autour de sa taille et la tête de Sirius sur son épaule.

"Ne le soit pas" Murmura Sirius. Remus se détendit. Il sentait ce picotement sur sa peau, celui qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Sirius le touchait.

"Sirius ?" demanda Remus

"Mmm ?"

"Qu-est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je saute d'une falaise. A quoi ça ressemble ce que je fais ?! Je te fais un câlin !" Dit Sirius, frottant sa tête contre celle de Remus.

"Oh" Dit Remus , incapable de trouver autre chose à dire. Sirius se recula et se tourna pour faire face à Remus.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Sirius, en regardant les yeux tristes de Remus.

"Rien" Mentit-il

"Si. Il y a quelque chose Lunard. Je sais toujours quand tu mens."

"I n'y a rien." Rémus mentit à nouveau.

"S'il te plaît , dit moi." Supplia Sirius, avec ses yeux de chien battu.

"Ok" Céda Rémus.

"..."

"Je souhaite jusque que tu m'aimes en retour." Dit Remus, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Sirius sourit.

"Oh, tes désirs sont des ordres." Dit Sirius joyeusement, en claquant des doigts. "Je t'aime en retour, Lunard."

"Hein ?"

"Je t'aime" Dit-il en souriant. " Je t'aime depuis un certain temps maintenant."

"Depuis combien de temps ?" Demanda Remus, trouvant cela difficile à croire.

"Je dirais environ 8 ou 9 mois maintenant." Dit Sirius.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Remus, ne se souciant pas de sa voix qui avait grimper de quelques octaves.

"Ouais." Dit joyeusement Sirius. "Et j'ai toujours voulu essayer ça." Il entoura Remus de ses bras. Il l'attira plus près, de sorte à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Remus réalisa qu'en dépit d'être dans une école de sorcellerie, ce moment était l'instant le plus magique qu'il avait jamais eu.

* * *

(1) En anglais, Snape. Mais comme j'ai traduit les noms des maraudeurs, j'ai aussi traduit le sien. :)

 _Et voilà, cette traduction touche à sa fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous à plu. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une autre histoire :) Je réponds aux reviews anonyme dans mon profil :)_

 _Love Xxx_


End file.
